For all it's worth
by sonicash
Summary: Daisuke and an OC I came up with, have to leave their loved ones behind to help a friend in need. And every journey begins with one step, but will this journey kill them?


A crowded street in Odaiba boomed with a youthful crowd jeering, two stood in the middle of this crowd one whom is the supposed 'hero' of this tale. A pair of goggles hung loosely from his neck, and he wore a high school uniform. Dancing back and forth on his footwork he grinned at the other person who shared this stage with him. A young man of a different school gasping for air, looking very exhausted he held his sides were he suffered a kick from our main character of this story.  
  
"Yo Daisuke! Hurry it up, we already late!" A young boy with a long white bandanna called out, he stood arms crossed and his black hair fell over nearly covering his eyes. Holding two book-bags apparently the other belonging to his friend.  
  
Daisuke looked to his friend and nodded, then looking directly to his opponent stood completely still. Having calmed all nerves he seemed to tense his muscles and looked like a spring straining before it were released. Then in one quick combination Daisuke dashed toward the helpless boy and gave a quick one-two to the abdomen, with that the other leaned forward from impact and just as Daisuke had planned he quickly finished it by grabbing his opponent's head and gave him a swift knee to the face.  
  
"Ouch." Muttered Daisuke's friend in the crowd, and being skeptical continued to watch as the beaten boy crumpled to the ground. "Ok, now can we go?"  
  
Daisuke waltzed over to his friend and patted his shoulder, then grabbing his book-bag they began to walk as if nothing had just occurred.  
  
"Dude, why the hell did you have to fight when we were heading TO school? Why not after?"  
  
"Because Miyako and I have to finish our art project, and well." Daisuke trailed off blushing a bit.  
  
"Oy, you two been going out for what. since middle school! And you still blush when you talk about her. Well then I guess I'll head to Age-Tec after school. Have to practice for the next tourney coming up."  
  
(A/N: AgeTec is the name of a company that makes the Armored Core series for the Playstation. I'm just using their name since I love the games so much!)  
  
"And who doesn't have a girlfriend? Hmm..?" Daisuke teased his friend.  
  
"HAH! There ain't a woman I met that can hold me down!" He replied with a grin. Him and Daisuke almost looked alike except that Daisuke's hair was brown while the other's was black. And Daisuke's tan was lighter then his friend's.  
  
"K when you get someone to believe that story I'll admit you're better then me at DDR." Daisuke joked to his friend whom merely grumbled a response.  
  
In the distance a church bell rung announcing the hour, and both boys looked to each other. If they were placing blame or notifying the other was anyone's guess however neither uttered a word as both boys broke into wild sprints heading for the one place any teenager probably dreads heading to on a daily basis. School.  
  
(A/N: yea, his name is K it's short for his real name so deal with it. Everyone just about calls him that, and DDR=Dance Dance Revolution for the game illiterate)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A youthful yet somewhat irritated girl sat in a classroom staring at the lesson's plans. She hardly noticed the attention she was receiving from some of the male population of her class. But if you were to ask she cared less about them, since they seemed to care little about her back in middle school why would she pay attention to them now?  
  
Yes, the once boy chasing Miyako Inoue had finally flipped each cute boy whom she had crushed on the bird. (if you don't know what that means..) Besides one boy had won her heart over already, Daisuke Motomiya. Through persistence or dumb luck, or whatever you may wish to conjure up he had claimed her heart, his name possibly engraved on it. However right now she wasn't too pleased with her boyfriend.  
  
'He's late. again.'  
  
The lavender haired girl had bloomed into a young woman, and was possibly the heartthrob to the males in her grade. (I think that's spelled wrong)  
  
A sliding door caught her attention, as well as the other students though the instructor still had not noticed. Creeping in with practiced ease Daisuke and his companion K slowly but hurriedly made their way to their assigned seats. Miyako smiled smugly as her boyfriend caught her looking at him, and held a questionable gaze.  
  
"Mr. Motomiya and Mr. Zeratul, may I ask what you are doing?"  
  
Freezing in place both boys spun slowly to look at their instructor staring at them with impatience, standing slowly they tried to think quickly of an explanation. Though he wouldn't want to hear it anyway. As K opened his mouth the teacher beat him to it.  
  
"Detention for both of you, and you will write a full page on why you are late. Any problems?" He stated, smiling smugly.  
  
K and Daisuke shook their heads and sat down trying not to let the giggles from the class annoy them. Turning around he began his lesson again.  
  
Daisuke quietly pulled his textbook out and opened it to the lesson, however a paper landed on his desk. Already guessing whom, he took it and placed it in his pocket to read later. First period was almost over anyway, so he'd read it next period. Looking to his girlfriend he smiled at her and she smiled back, though K pretended to be barfing since he sat behind Daisuke. Receiving a cold look from Miyako and a warning one from Daisuke he merely smiled at them both.  
  
A few minutes passed and the bell signaling first period over rang. As the students filed out, though Daisuke and K received their detention slips, Daisuke took Miyako's arm and accompanied by K they walked her to second period.  
  
"So, may you explain why you are late mister?" Miyako demanded her now nervous boyfriend. Looking to his friend he saw that K pretended not to hear their conversation.  
  
"Well, I had to go get K up and you know how long it takes him to get ready." Daisuke lied, K however looked shocked and turned to look at Daisuke ready to deny the accusation that is if he were given a chance.  
  
"I knew it! This is all your fault K, don't make my Dai follow in your footsteps ok?!"  
  
K backing away from the enraged teenage girl quickly nodded his head, and then as she latched onto her boyfriend's arm again he made an idle threat to Daisuke who just looked pleadingly at him. 'I'll get you for this Motomiya.'  
  
Once they had arrived at her class, Daisuke gave her a quick kiss and then he and his friend walked to second period. Daisuke fingered the note in his pocket, and grinned happily as they stepped into the boys locker room. Doing his combination he pulled out his P.E. uniform and began to dress, but soon as he had slipped on his shorts he felt someone grab them and before he could do anything he had been the victim of a wedge.  
  
"Son of a-" Not able to speak correctly anymore for the discomfort he now felt, he spun around to meet a room full of laughing boys with the ring leader none other than his best friend K. Takeru standing by merely chuckling lightly, and a red faced Daisuke glared at K.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Hey, you got me in trouble with your girlfriend. Now we're even, yea?" K held out his hand in a truce, and Daisuke still upset shook it anyway. Takeru watched smiling at the two then finished dressing himself.  
  
"Hey T.K. how'd Kari like her gift?"  
  
"Well, she loved it. See?" Takeru pulled his shirt up and revealed a kiss mark (hickey) on his left shoulder. K whistled while Daisuke smiled at their friend in congratulations.  
  
"I don't care what anyone says, that girl ain't all that innocent." K stated, not caring if T.K. got mad or not. Thankfully he didn't, quite the opposite as Takeru merely blushed an answer. K looked suspiciously at his friend and his face became serious suddenly.  
  
"T.K. listen, I know she ain't like this but." Now it was K's turn to turn red in the face. "Look, If you two become intimate. or really close. don't do something you gonna regret laterz ok?"  
  
Takeru looked at him skeptically but nodded his head, he remembered that K's older brother had made a mistake like that. Though it wasn't a real mistake if it made you happy, but it does make life tougher if you never know what could happen. As the three finished dressing they walked out into the field watching the girls do warm-ups. The boys would do them in a few as soon as the coach arrived, K stared off into the sky while Takeru watched Hikari Yagami do push-ups.  
  
"Ok you puff-cakes, up and at 'em. Let's meet my friend Mr. Push-up! Hit the floor."  
  
Groaning the boys began their daily stretching routines, though Daisuke, Takeru, and K competed who could do them faster. After push-ups were jumping jacks and then they had to stretch the leg, arm and other muscles, which would then be followed by running the track. A typical P.E. period.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Wiping himself with a towel, Daisuke started to re-dress himself into his school clothes. Looking at Takeru he snickered as the poor boy had a bruise on his right cheek that was from having to defend against K in basketball. K was a real menace when it came to the sport, and if anyone could stop him in their class still had to be proven though Takeru did stand more of a chance than anyone else.  
  
"Umm. sorry T.K. Just have Kari kiss it and make it better." K joked, though sweated a little knowing that Hikari had seen them and probably would have to dodge the young girl for the rest of the day. fate was not on his side since he had next period with her.  
  
"Yea, well it is my fault." Takeru mumbled quietly, Daisuke finished dressing headed for his next class. K though having barely started re- dressing himself opened his locker to find a note inside, gulping he quickly pocketed it for later. And hurriedly made his way to his next period, perhaps the only one he liked.  
  
"Hey K!" Takeru called after him, and K turned to acknowledge the blonde boy. Catching up he walked in step with K to their next class, yes they had the same class too. K fingered the note knowing well who it was from, though how she found out how to get in the boys locker room undetected was beyond his imagination. 'Man how does she do that all the time?!'  
  
"K you listening?" Takeru asked, K shook his thoughts clear and nodded his head.  
  
"Yea, the quiz is tomorrow. You studied Chapter's 5 and 6 right? Those are the key elements for this one."  
  
"It's luck we have the same class, man history would be too hard if you weren't in there with me."  
  
K waved his hand to Takeru, history was the only subject that was a breeze for him. Waiting for them at the door stood Hikari, waiting for Takeru no doubt.  
  
"Into the lion's den." K commented before walking through the door.  
  
* * * * * * (LUNCH!)  
  
Walking out with food in tow Daisuke seated next to Miyako, Hikari and Takeru there as well. Though Daisuke wondered where K was.  
  
"So, how'd you do on your math quiz Daisuke?"  
  
"Not too bad, though I'm pretty sure I missed 15 and 18. I haven't memorized the formula all too well."  
  
Takeru looked through his history book quizzing Hikari on the chapter's K had told him. And then after a few questions she'd question him, they did this back and forth for quite a while. Daisuke just settled for idle chitchat with Miyako, but he still wondered where K was.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
Blinking at her statement, Daisuke smiled and took a gulp of his soda. "Not much, just wondering what to do this weekend."  
  
"I thought you had a tournament?" Miyako questioned, she re-called Daisuke getting pumped up for this one. If she remembered correctly he said that he'd be 4th in their district if he won.  
  
"Nope, got cancelled. So since I'm free this weekend, you want to go do something?" Daisuke already knew what though, a new science exhibit was open this weekend.  
  
"Well what about the museum? You promised to take me remember?" She questioned, her tone somewhat stern promising she'd do something if he didn't remember.  
  
Inside Daisuke's mind he snickered, it was always fun to make her mad. She looked so cute when she was angry, and though Daisuke was one to face a storm with bravery he never was too wise to run when it was time to. "I don't remember promising you that."  
  
Here came the tornado, first her eyebrows narrowed. Then her left lip twitched, her cheeks would puff slightly as if she tried in vain to contain what was about to be released. Daisuke began to smile which then put Miyako to lose her train of thought.  
  
"Of course I remember. How many times have I said you look cute when you're angry."  
  
"First time today, and before that I haven't kept track. But you know I can never hear it enough."  
  
Daisuke stared at her, and felt a sense of tranquility. It was as if his whole body had just lost feeling, only focused on one thing, Miyako. He could never understand how she did that to him, but K had told him something once.  
  
'You don't need to understand certain things, you just have to feel them or know they are there. I can never see the wind, and I can't understand it. But I know how it feels, and that's all I need.'  
  
Daisuke smiled, earning a questionable gaze from Miyako. Then out of some unknown instinct or ancient wisdom gave her a kiss on the cheek. Miyako stared at him and blushed lightly, it was times such as these when he surprised her. It was these moments that re-played in her mind as she slept. It warmed her heart like a burning candle.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
Sitting in a tree watching the clouds drift by was the black haired boy named Kei Zeratul. (A/N: K=Kei, get it?)  
  
Staring at the note in his hands he was unsure of whether to open it or not. His white bandanna flowed as the wind danced thru it, and his eyes were half-closed as he thought of the sender. He knew her, hell he'd known her since before he could remember. Truth be told you wouldn't be able to forget a girl like her if you met her.  
  
An image sped through his mind, and he sighed as he remembered her features. Long flowing white hair, as if white as snow. Ice blue eyes, that seemed to show rare emotion. Skin that seemed to absorb the light itself, he could even remember her scent. Vanilla, oh of everything in the world why did she have to smell of Vanilla. It drove him insane when she would be near, her breath as cool as a winter breeze. He shivered at recollecting the feel of her breath upon his neck once.  
  
'Stupid ninja girl.' He thought bitterly. Daisuke knew her also; the three of them had been friends at childhood. Though she and Kei had been having a sort of secret relationship going on behind his back. It wasn't that they were embarrassed, or didn't want him to know. It was that they themselves didn't know how they felt toward each other, and if it didn't work out. well they didn't want Daisuke to know that two of his friends had something. Because then he would probably try to patch them up, and they felt that there relationships were their business.  
  
Opening his eyes, he fingered the note carefully. Then deciding to be done with it, opened it slowly. Reading every word carefully his eyes opened wide as saucers, he couldn't believe what he was reading. Looking it over he read it three more times to be sure he had read it correctly. Then with a look of anger he stood and jumped from atop the tree landing in a kneeling position. His fist had impacted on the ground and left a small crater. Deciding to relay the news to Daisuke later, during detention. He steered clear of everyone since his emotions were over the edge. One sentence repeating in his mind over and over again.  
  
'I need your help.'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(A/N: I'd keep going but. let's skip to detention. Ok?)  
  
Sitting with his head slightly banging the desk, Daisuke stared as Kei seemed to be eager to leave. Why, he couldn't tell.  
  
'Man, he must really want to get out of here. I wonder what's the rush? He didn't really have anything planned, so what's the big deal?'  
  
Kei stared at the clock and felt ready to burst. '60 seconds?! Hurry up you friggin' clock, my grandma moves faster than you!' Kei cursed the clock.  
  
If there was one thing that Kei Zeratul lacked, it was patience when he had to be somewhere else. Now was one of those times, and he wasn't about to act any different.  
  
'30 seconds'  
  
Kei stared at the clock and readied his book bag, looking at Daisuke he threw a note to him. Puzzled Daisuke caught it, and staring hard at it looked to Kei. Nodding his head, Kei looked to the clock again.  
  
'15 seconds'  
  
Kei's leg began to move rapidly, and the teacher looked to the clock sensing what caused the boy such anxiety. Then seeing it he looked to Kei with a smile, Kei however didn't notice.  
  
'5 seconds'  
  
Daisuke unwrapped the note, and began to read it.  
  
'Time's up!'  
  
Jetting out the door at unbelievable speed the teacher called out about no running in the halls. Wouldn't do no good, Kei was out the door of the school building by the time the instructor reached the door to see if Kei had slowed down. Stunned into silence he went back to his desk to sit down, seeing Daisuke still sitting he reminded Daisuke detention was over.  
  
Daisuke having read the note Kei gave him, headed for one place. No wonder Kei had been so worked up, Daisuke felt himself become angry at what he had read. And knowing what he was going to have to do walked out the door, breaking into a sprint toward Miyako's apartment.  
  
'Damn it she's not going to like this, but I have to explain to her.'  
  
Running as fast as his legs would carry him, Daisuke didn't stop for anyone or anything. He merely swerved out of the direction as not to bump into them, and as he was nearly there decided to slow down to a jog. His heart beat rapidly, his blood rushed through out his entire body. Panting slightly, Daisuke climbed the stairs slowly. With any luck, she'd be here. Though if that was good or bad debated in his head.  
  
Knocking on the door he awaited for an answer, and as the familiar lilac haired girl opened the door. Daisuke took a deep breath, being ready to explain himself.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kei continued to run, having covered much ground. Then skidding at a stop as a familiar figure leaned against a tree. Squinting slightly he watched as she had her arms wrapped around her. A breeze blew by and she shivered slightly, her snowflake colored hair dancing around her. Looking up she stared at Kei, and he slowly walked toward her. Putting his uniform shirt over her shoulders and embraced her small figure.  
  
"I'm sorry Kei, but. I-"  
  
Cutting her off with a kiss to her forehead he smiled looking at her questioning eyes. Kei spoke four words that brought happiness to her face.  
  
"I will help you."  
  
No more words needed to be exchanged, as Kei held her trembling from crying. She was so happy that he agreed, and wrapping her arms around him she cried until her tears would dry up. Kei closed his eyes enjoying her closeness, being with her he always felt like he could take on the world. He felt like climbing to the highest mountain and declaring his love for her to all who could hear.  
  
"Are you doing this out of duty? Or something else?" She asked tiredly. Apparently she was finishing the last of her tears. Kei snickered, such a simple yet complicated question. He kissed the top of her head, and gave a one-word answer reply.  
  
"Both."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(A/N: Place: Miyako's apartment, Song: When I'm Gone, Artist: 3 Doors Down) (A/N 2: For those who do not approve of lemon scenes stop reading here.)  
  
There's another world inside of me that you may never see  
  
Miyako cried, holding her boyfriend tightly as if he would slip through her fingers like sand. She felt his arms wrap around her just as tightly, his head resting atop of hers. She sobbed into his shirt, knowing of what would come if she let him go, knowing that if she did happen to let go he would never return, never embrace her whispering sweet words in her ear.  
  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide  
  
"I'm sorry Miyako, but it's something I've got to do. I wish there was another way, believe me I do. but there isn't." Daisuke told her his voice trembling with emotion.  
  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find  
  
Daisuke sighed trying to shake off his nerves, this was a bad idea telling his girlfriend what he planned to do. But she had the right to know, what kind of a boyfriend would he be if he didn't tell her? Leaving without notice and having her wondering what had become of him? No, she deserved better than that. and right know he thought she deserved better then him.  
  
Maybe it's too far away, or maybe I'm just blind  
  
"I'm sorry Miyako, but I have to leave tomorrow." Daisuke tore away from Miyako's embrace his back to her so she wouldn't see his tears, then he felt her arms wrap quickly around him not allowing any escape.  
  
Maybe I'm just blind  
  
"NO! Please. if. if you do leave, can you stay tonight with me? Just stay with me for tonight?" Miyako squeezed him as if he were life itself, and in a sense he was. He was her life, her love, her everything. She'd never give him up without a fight, but this was something she just couldn't win. it was hard enough to argue with her boyfriend over the little things, but in this argument she knew she would lose.  
  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong  
  
"Miyako. I. I'll stay. But tomorrow morning I'm going, ok?" Daisuke asked though he knew he'd have to go whether she agreed or not, he could feel her nod her head sadly. He felt so helpless, the one person he never wanted to upset was bawling like a child.  
  
Hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone  
  
Miyako didn't move, she merely held him, happy that he had agreed to stay for a while longer. They were delaying the inevitable but she didn't care, so long as she could hold him, touch him, look at and even kiss him. she didn't care for anything else.  
  
Everything I am, and everything in me  
  
Daisuke slowly turned around taking her face in his hands, her skin felt soft like velvet and he looked into her gentle brown eyes. Letting impulse take control he leaned forward and kissed her, this would probably be his last night and he wanted to spend it with no one but her.  
  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
  
Miyako met his kiss with as much tenderness as he kissed her, they stumbled to her bedroom their kisses becoming more intense than the last. Kissing with a feverish rush, they dived into each other. Daisuke felt himself lose control as his lips would part with Miyako's, then be pulled back.  
  
  
  
I'll never let you down even if I could  
  
He felt the soft brush of fingertips creep into his shirt and shivered as his love began making slow traces up and down his torso. Then he felt the piece of clothing being removed and he lifted his arms till his shirt had been completely discarded.  
  
I'd give up everything if only for your good  
  
Miyako pushed Daisuke toward the bed, climbing on top, her face hovering mere inches away from his, a lock of lilac hair had landed on his cheek and she noticed their breathing had quickened. Then sitting atop of him she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, giving a private little show to the boy she cared deeply for. Feeling a bit of heat on her cheeks she gazed into his eyes hoping he could see the amount of love she had for him, and as the last button was undone she shrugged the shirt off revealing a creamy violet bra.  
  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong  
  
Daisuke could not help but stare at the twin orbs that were in front of him, and was amazed to see them bounce slightly with every breath Miyako took. He was lost in a trance, mesmerized by her perfect curves.  
  
"Dai-chan, don't look at me like that."  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there  
  
Her words were spoken softly, and the slight blush had grown a few more shades as his gaze remained unmoved. For a moment she thought of speaking slightly louder.  
  
"Dai-chan, don't-"  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
Her words were cut short; as Daisuke had cupped both of her ivory curves in his hands, massaging them in circular motions. Her body jumped as the pleasure he gave increased when Daisuke decided to begin using his tongue in slow traces from her neck to collarbone, planting small kisses every now and again.  
  
When you education x-ray cannot see under my skin  
  
Miyako wrapped her arms around the boy, one hand behind his head and the other rested on his shoulder. Slight moans escaped her mouth as her love continued downward to her breasts.  
  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends  
  
Daisuke began to fumble with the lock on Miyako's bra, an oddly pleasant tingling sensation surging through his body. After a bit of struggling Daisuke finally removed the light purple undergarment and stared at the already hardening nipples of his girlfriend. Hesitantly he brought his mouth over and allowing instinct to kick in, he began rolling his tongue around the soft flesh.  
  
Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone  
  
Miyako gasped in ecstasy as she felt his hot breath against her bare chest; feeling mesmerized and light-headed, she felt as if she were drowning in lust. Slowly reaching down, she began un-buttoning his shorts.  
  
Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone  
  
Daisuke had already switched now giving Miyako's other breast the same treatment as the previous one, as he felt his shorts give away he gulped, feeling Miyako's hand snaked down into his boxers. he stiffened feeling her gentle fingers grab hold of his erection.  
  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong  
  
"Oh, wow." Miyako looked to Daisuke watching his reaction, and after confirming it to be positive she slowly began to stroke his member feeling the soft yet hardness of it. Feeling his hips buck forward reacting to her, she smiled as she felt a sense of control over him.  
  
Hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone  
  
"Does that feel nice Dai-chan?" She whispered seductively, and received an ecstatic moan from her beloved. Slowly she jerked him off and would suppress her giggles, as he would groan entranced by her movements.  
  
Everything I am, and everything in me  
  
Daisuke trying to gain the upper hand brought his fingers to the front of her panties as he began to rub her spot. Hearing her breath suddenly stop, he smiled dreamily. Yes, this was the things dreams were made of there was no greater pleasure for him than here and now.  
  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
  
"What's wrong Miya-chan? Cat got your tongue?" He asked with a grin.  
  
I'll never let you down even if I could  
  
She would have said something to that, but her mind was too high in the clouds at the moment. Instead she bit down on his bare shoulder and moaned softly, Daisuke smiled looking at her face twisted in obvious enjoyment. Then rubbing her spot more vigorously, he felt the fabric of her panties becoming wetter. As he felt her nails dig into his back he felt her body quiver in pleasure. Then crying out his name her juices flowed out and onto his hand.  
  
I'd give up everything if only for your good  
  
Daisuke stared at her, his breathing heavy. She looked at him with her eyes half-closed, and falling on to the bed they fell asleep. Lucky for Daisuke no one would be home that day.  
  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong  
  
* * * * * *  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there  
  
Stepping into his home, Kei walked around to find almost no one there. Looking for something to drink from the fridge he found a note attached announcing that his mother would be late. Sighing he opened the freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza. Turning the oven on, he walked to his room to put his book-bag away.  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
As he opened the door, he spotted his little sister asleep on his bed. Smiling he watched her sleep, and wondered how she would react if he never came back. Deciding not to let such thoughts even be recognized, he shook his head. He'd be back, he still had many things to teach her.  
  
Love me when I'm gone  
  
Walking out the door quietly he didn't notice her staring at him, her small innocent eyes watching his every move. With a sad smile she shut her eyes, and tried to sleep. Yes, things were about to become very complicated. Very.  
  
FIN  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A/N: That's it for this. I'd like to make a few clarifications, one the scene with Miyako and Daisuke. necessarily when people do it, or rather that they don't always do it like that. In other words, there's more that one way to make love. And as for Kei's sister. put it this way, all of it will be explained. Which comes to what I'm about to say, this is the starting point of another series. What I'm saying is watch out for the continuation of this, it'll be called 'Call of the Fight'. K? See ya then! 


End file.
